All the Pretty Horses 2
by Bar 96
Summary: What if Bleavins ahd survived the Mexiacn soilders and not died durring the 2000 movie All the Pretty Horses what kinda trouble would this 1940s Texas cowboy get into? I suck at summaries and names so please forgive me. name subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy Bleavins felt the scearing heat burn through his shoulder and the pain caused him to lose consiousness. An hour later a mancame up to him he looked native. The man said something in spanish and Jimmy found that his shoulder had been patched up.

"Yo no comprendo." He said to the Mexican.

"Aque." The native gave him a horse and pointed north telling Jimmy to ride for Texas.

That was three months ago now he was at the Rio Grande river looking back at Mexico from this side of Texas. Lifting his hat in the air he let out a war whoop sliding off his horse as best he could.

"Now what am I gonna do?" He said eating some of the rabbit jerky he had been given.

"Guess I 'orda light out and find me a job." Jimmy said laying down looking back at the stars that twinkled over him.

* * *

><p>TWO MONTHS LATER<p>

Jimmy eased his well used horse into a pasture he now had complete use of his arm from where the Captian had shot him. The boy slid off and took off the unmarked horses hacamore and let him lope out to where the others were grazing. Glad it was late that night Jimmy walked up to where to full silver texas moon shone over a large farm house and barn.

"Guess I gotta stay in the damn barn." He grumbled and walked his way toward the barn.

He slunk past the house and saw a light turn on in one of the rooms so he lit out to find a place to hide for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

15 year old, Calgery Mills lay in her bed looking at her celling she had painted a seen on the roof for her to look at on late nights. Her celling was covered in horses and cattle all bearing the same hip brand of a Rocking Bar C. She looked at the wall clock and it read 12:00 p.m. A sly smile encased her lips that sat upon her taned face rolling over she carefully put her bare feet on the hardwood floor and went to her closet grabbing a burlap feed sack. Calgery carefully ran down stairs and took some buiscuts and chesse out of the ice box and walked to the screen door and going out side onto the poorch. She stood there a second alert and wide eyed scanning the land scape. A shape appeared over the small bluff between her and the barn. Slowly it loped up toward her and looked up at her its white fangs shimmered in the moon light as it neared Calgery she squatted down and taking one of her biscuts out of her bag and a ole yellow black mouth curdog came out of the darkness. Calgery got up and ran toward the barn the spurs of her boots jangeling in her hand. The ole cow dog was running right beside her matching each step in sync.

Calgery went into the feed room and sat her sack down she took out a pair of denim jeans and a ole long sleve shirt. She pulled the jeans up under her white night dress and pulled the dress over her head showing the toned mucels on her back. Her hound came into the feed room and began to sniff around as her mistress bottoned up her shirt and pulled on her boots. Then a growl escaped the dogs mouth and Calgery took a Colt pistol out of a saddle holster and went around the side of the stack of feed bags and...

"What the hell are you doin' back there?" She asked Bleavins the pistol trained on him.

"What are you doin' pointing a gun at me?" He asked her.

"I figuered you was them damned 'coons that been gettin' in the feed. Who are you anyway?"

"Jimmy Bleavins. Who are you?"

"I'm Calgery Mills. And you Mr. Bleavins are tresspassing on my land."

Bleavins chocked on a laugh at the girls notion.

"Well Calgery I'm quite sure you are too young to own this land. And much to young to have a pistol like that much less abel to shoot it."

"You wanna try me, son?"

"Your just a girl you ain't got the nerve."

"Just as much as you. So either you tell me why your here or there'll be a bulit from a 32 Colt right between your eyes."

"Bull Shit! That ain't no 32!"

Calgery gave him a look as she cocked the hammer.

"Get up and tell me what the hell you want!" she said pushing to to his scull.

"Fine I've been looking for work and decided to stay here for the night."

"Much better. Your lucky I found you and not HIM."

"Your daddy?"

"Naw, he ain't my daddy."

"Your step daddy."

"Yeah." She lowered her gun and put it back in its holster and called her dog back to her.

"I kown how that is." Bleavins said.

"So how old are you?" Calgery walked to the stall of a blue roan.

"16. How 'bout you?"

"15. You got a horse?"

"Yeah I put him out in that pasture so he could rest."

"Aha. So yer lookin' for work I'm lookin' for help."

"So you what am I gonna be doin'?"

"What ever I tell ya." She put the bit in to her roan mares mouth and road out into the pasture with Bleavins budded up behind her.

"What are we goin' to do?"

"Find my cows is what we're doin'."

And so they rode out around the pasture untill three in the morning.

"Hey you stay out here for the night I'll see you in the mornin'."

"Good night Calgery."

"Night Bleavins." Calgery left to and ran to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Calgery got up with the sun as always and got dressed washing the smell of sweat and horse off herself.

"Ugh!" Calgery moaned.

"I hate school."

She went outside and found Bleavins in the barn under the saddle racks useing a saddle blanket as a bed.

"Get up time for work." she kicked him in the side.

"Feed the horses for me then while I'm at school your to fix fence."

"Yes Calgery." Bleavins said.

"O and if anyone finds you tell them you only work for food and a place here in the barn."

"Yessma'ma."

Calgery got out of the car and walked up the steps of the high school.

"Mr. Paul." she greeted the principal.

"Miss Mills." he greeted as her long skirt swayed past him.

"Calgery..." Said some of the girls from her class.

"How are those cows doing?"

"Shut up Margret. Go back and play with your lil' yankee boyfriend and leave us true Texans alone."

"He's not a yankee."

"He's from Tennesse he is a yankee." She shoved past them and they caught whiff of the horse smell on her dress.

School ended and she went home.

"CALGERY!" Came His voice.

"What do you want?" she rolled her eyes.

"Why is this boy here?"

"I told you because y'all didn't like running this ranch I would. He is my hired help. Works for food and a roof to sleep under."

"He best stay out of my way."

"He will."

A week went by and Bleavins became Calgery's only friend.

"Jim have you seen Benellie?"

"Yeah Cal she went to the creek."

"Thanks." Calgery loped out on her red roan colt.

"Benellie!" She called and the cur jip ran up to her.

"Hey Jim!"

"Yesma'ma?"

"Will you help me with something?"

"Yeah what?"

"I need to brand my mare and geldin'."

"Alright."

Calgery laid down her colt and Bleavins burnt the Rocking -C into his hide and they did the same with the blue roan mare.

"Now that thats done. Lets run away tonight."

"Run away?"

"Yeah he is goin' ta sell this place wherther I run it or not."

"Alright I know people and places."


	4. Chapter 4

Calgery waited until she was sure the house was silent. She then quickly pilled chlose in her burlap sack one dress just incase. She then went to her dresser and got a pictuer of her father and a neckless he had bought her. She quickly ran down stairs and grabed the coton sack of food for her and Bleavins. She grabbed her boots and ran outside to the barn.

"Jim!" She whispeared loudly.

"Yeah?"

"Ya ready for this."

"Yeah you."

"Just let me pile my stuff on."

Calgery tied her sack of chlose and food the her blue roans saddle. Then she took a old rifle holster and put a 20 gauge automatic benellie shot gun in it.

"Catch Redfish."

"Yesma'ma." Bleavins put a halter on the colt and lead him to Calgery.

"Ready?" She asked.

"yeah."

"Lets go."

They loped out of the barn Calgery on her blue roan mare Azule and Bleavins on a sorrel 4 year old.

"Where are we going?"

"Decature."

"Yay!" Calgery said scarcasticly.


End file.
